


Right Here, Right Now

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Shot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee ends up having an extended stay in Konoha. Upon his return to Suna, the first thing he does is find Gaara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lybellulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybellulla/gifts).



> This was her Christmas present last year. <3

Gaara’s back hit the wall with a loud thud. The air that would have left his mouth upon impact was swallowed up by Lee. Gaara’s hands came up to grip the brunette’s shoulders to try and shove him away but Lee promptly shoved a thigh between his legs and rubbed. A husky growl rumbled in the red head’s throat, and the hands that had been shoving the older man a way pulled him closer. 

“Damn it, Lee,” the Sabaku growled in between kisses. The brunette moaned as he worked his legs open to straddle one of Gaara’s legs. He then started unashamedly rubbing against Gaara’s leg.

 

“Lee,” Gaara tried again as the brunette started kissing a path up his neck to his ear, “It’s the middle of the day.” Lee ignored him in favor of nibbling on his lover’s ear. He’d been in Konoha for the last two weeks, working with Kankurou to keep the peace between their villages. Gaara had been unable to leave and besides having to work, Lee had wanted to see his friends. But he’d never imagined his short visit would take more than a week. Figuring out what had happened with two of their ANBU teams a week before that had resulted in four people in the hospital had taken a lot longer than any of them had expected with a lot more yelling.

And now that Lee was back in Suna, he wanted his lover. He’d missed Gaara, more than he’d expected. He knew he loved the Kazekage, but he never realized how much until he’d been away from the man for so long. When he’d finally made it back to Suna, he’d taken a shower, a short nap and another shower. As soon as he was dressed in civilian clothing, he went to find the red head. 

Since it was just past mid-day, Gaara had just finished lunch and was back in his office. He’d been working on paper work when Lee had burst into his office, dragged him out of his chair and shoved him against the wall. 

Calloused hands worked their way under his sash, and shirt to get at pale skin. The shorter man moaned, twisting his fingers in Lee’s hair as fingers teased across the skin of his stomach. Lee hummed happily against the skin of his neck, teeth teasing slightly. Gaara’s breath hitched, cock twitching in the confines of his pants against the brunette’s thigh. This seemed to encourage Lee, who started undoing the Kazekage’s sash. The piece of cloth fell to the floor with a small whoosh.

As soon as the hindering fabric was gone, hands were under Gaara’s shirt, thumbs teasing across nipples, fingers tracing muscles and hands gripping slim sides. Not wanting to be out done, Gaara pushed the brunette’s cotton shirt up as far as he could. Lips covered his own, Lee’s tongue sliding into his mouth. The Sabaku’s hands came up to twist in the brunette’s shaggy bowl cut, pulling his lover closer and tilting his head to get a better angle. 

The red head let one hand slid down Lee’s body, massaging down his back and cupping his bottom. He used his grip on the brunette’s hair and back side to keep Lee where he wanted him. If they were going to do this, it was going to Gaara’s way or not at all. 

Using the hold he had on Lee’s bottom, Gaara shifted him against his muscled thigh. Lee whimpered, hands pressing flat against the wall behind them. The Sabaku’s tongue stroked across the roof of his lover’s mouth, and Lee shivered against him. Gaara moved Lee against him again. The brunette’s cock pulsed against his thigh and a moan slipped into the Sabaku’s mouth. The red head released his hold on dark tresses to settle both hands on his lover’s bottom. 

Gaara could feel the heat of the brunette’s skin through the thin cotton of his pants. Fingers dug in, squeezing and massaging, and brought a husky groan from Lee’s lips. The brunette rubbed himself against his lover’s thigh, fingers curling against the wall. Gaara pulled back to nip at his lover’s bottom lip, his own erection straining against his pants. 

Teal eyes were closed and the Sabaku was concentrating on the feeling of Lee moving against him when hands were suddenly twisting in his shirt and the brunette was dragging him towards the desk. The two stumbled across the room until the basically fell on top of the desk. Papers flutter to the floor and a mug fell with a loud crash. Before Gaara could protest the sudden change in location, one leg was around his waist and lips were covering his. 

It wasn’t much of a kiss at all. More like a battle of tongues and teeth. Before they pulled back, Gaara could taste blood, but Lee ignored the blood dribbling down his chin. The brunette wiggled until he had enough room to slide his pants down his slim hips so they pooled on the floor. He then made quick work of getting Gaara’s shirt off. The Sabaku let him; too busy trying to catch his breath. His shirt came off without comment and Gaara busied himself with marking up the tanned skin of Lee’s neck while the brunette made quite work of undoing the Kazekage’s pants.  

The red head nipped harshly at the taijutsu master’s neck with a moan when a warm hand wrapped around his erection. Lee stroked him slowly from root to tip with one hand while the other teased at the Sabaku’s nipples. Lee hummed happily as the stickiness of the other man’s pre-cum coated the palm of his hand. He stroked his lover a few more times before letting go and pressing the Kazekage back a bit. 

Gaara let himself be pushed away from his lover with a soft growl. Lee smirked up at him, and slid further onto the desk. With a practiced movement, Lee pulled his legs up and spread his thighs wide. Balancing his feet on the edge of the desk, the brunette propped himself up on one elbow to catch the look he knew was going to be in his lover’s eyes. 

Gaara’s teal colored eyes were dark with pure lust and his mouth was slightly slack. 

“Lee…” the Sabaku husked, hands smoothing down the inside of the brunette’s thighs. 

“Like it?” Lee asked darkly, one hand sliding down his body to palm his erection. Gaara’s response was a loud growl as he let his fingers trail down the brunette’s thigh and around his groin to press against the flared end of the butt plug peeking out of his lover’s body. Lee moaned in need as the toy in his body pressed deeper. 

“You know I like it,” Gaara growled, pulling the plug out slightly only to push it back in. A shuddering gasp slid past Lee’s lips and he fell back on top of the desk. The red head pressed an open mouth kiss against Lee’s inner thigh as he continued to press the toy slightly in and out of his lover. The taijutsu master whimpered under him, hands gripping hard at the edge of the desk.

“Now, Gaara,” the brunette moaned, one hand reaching down to try and fumble with the end of the toy. Gaara slapped his hand away with a growl. He bit at the brunette’s thigh punishingly, earning a loud squeak from his lover. 

“Gaara,” Lee half growled half whined. The red head smirked at the sound, stepping out of his pants and palming his aching erection. This was why he loved the man so much. As shy as Lee could be outside the bed room, he was never shy about asking for things or ordering his lover around. Lee gave just as good as he got and Gaara loved every second of it. 

Gaara leaned over his lover, catching his lips in a searing kiss. He gripped the end of the plug and waited until Lee was completely relaxed before he pulled the toy free of his lover’s body. Lee pulled back from the kiss with a sharp gasp, hands clutching at his lover’s shoulders. Gaara pressed the head of his erection against the brunette’s body and Lee’s head hit the desk with a dull thunk. 

Gaara pushed against the resistance of Lee’s body until the tip of his erection popped past the loosened ring of muscle. He paused, bracing himself with body hands beside the brunette’s rib cage. Lee whimpered under him, wiggling his hips to try and take the red head deeper in his body. 

“Move damn it,” Lee growled, trying to grab at Gaara’s hips. The red head chuckled and then thrust all the way in with one hard push of his hips. The brunette bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming, hands gripping Gaara’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. The Kazekage slid his arms under Lee’s knees, lifting the older man’s hips higher off the desk. Lee gasped and writhed under him, cock dripping pre-cum on to his stomach.

“Fuck,” Lee groaned, body rocking with each of his lover’s thrusts. Gaara panted above him, shifting so his cock slid against the brunette’s prostate with each thrust. The brunette’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as pleasure surged through his body. Lee wrapped one arm abound Gaara’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped the other around his leaking erection stroking in time with his lover’s thrusts. 

“Your desk,” the brunette managed through pants, hand squeezing at the head of his cock. 

“Don’t care,” Gaara husked, thrusting hard into the brunette clutching heat. Lee buried his face against pale skin, trying to stifle the noises he couldn’t seem to hold back. The brunette could feel orgasm closing in. Lee stroked himself faster, balls drawing up tight to his body. His body seized up, muscles squeezing Gaara’s cock tight as Lee came across his stomach and hand. 

The brunette moaned his lover’s name and Gaara growled darkly before biting into the skin of Lee’s shoulder as the brunette’s body brought him to climax. Lee’s eyes fluttered shut and he feel back bonelessly on the desk as his lover pumped his body full of come. Gaara dropped the brunette’s legs as he collapsed on top of his lover.

Tanned finger’s carded though Gaara’s sweaty hair and Lee pressed a kiss to his scar. 

“Damn it, Lee,” the Kazekage murmured, “We made a mess of the desk.” But he didn’t make any indication that he was going to move. Lee didn’t mind, he wasn’t sure he’d be walking within the next few minutes. 

“I love you,” Lee told his lover with a smile after a few minutes and Gaara gave him one of his rare smiles back followed by a kiss. 

“I love you, too. You demanding annoyance,” the Kazekage told him fondly. He pulled out and Lee winced at the feeling. Gaara padded around his desk, naked and uncaring, picking up the items that had fallen, while Lee pulled out the top drawer of Gaara’s desk to grab the tissues his lover kept there. The brunette went about cleaning himself up, and the desk. Once he was as clean as he could get, he tossed the tissues in the trash bin and started dressing. Gaara already had his pants on and was working on his shirt and sash. 

Lee pulled his shirt over his head before leaning in to press a quick kiss to his lover’s kiss swollen lips.

 

“I’ll be at home, waiting,” the brunette whispered and Gaara nodded. Lee turned to walk to the door only to be slapped firmly on his ass. The brunette turned with a shocked gasp to find his lover grinning ear from ear. The red head didn’t say a word, only settled back in his chair. Lee raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

He passed Kankurou on his way out of the office. The elder Sabaku took in his mused hair and ruffled clothing and quickly turned back towards his own office. He could talk to his brother tomorrow. 


End file.
